gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Parasol Protectorate Series
Imagine Jane Austen dabbling in science and steam technology. Then imagine P.G. Wodehouse suddenly dropped vampires into the Drones Club. The Parasol Protectorate books are the resulting progeny. Beginning with Soulless, this series is composed of five books chronicling the exploits of Alexia Tarabotti, a lady of considerable assets including large Scottish werewolf, battle-parasol, gossip, and treacle tart tendencies. Oh yes, and she has no soul. These books exist in the same universe as the Finishing School series (22 years before), and The Custard Protocol series (22 years after). Books # ''Soulless'' # ''Changeless'' # ''Blameless'' # ''Heartless'' # ''Timeless'' These books have been translated into 14 different languages, turned into graphic novels, and been optioned for TV. They have made appearances on the Mass Market, Manga, Combined Print & eBook, and eBook New York Times best seller lists. They were originally released in the USA as mass market paperbacks and then in trade size. Audio Soulless audiobook.jpg|Soulless audiobook cover Changeless audiobook.jpg|Changeless audiobook cover Blameless audiobook.jpg|Blameless audiobook cover All of the Parasol Protectorate books are available as a download from Audible in the US and UK territories. Soulless was an Audible Sleeper Hit! The first three Parasol Protectorate audiobooks were produced by Recorded Books, the last two audiobooks were produced by Hachette Audio. All five have the same reader, Emily Grey. It is difficult to get hold of a CD copy of some of them. Not available in your country? Gail's agent explains why. Foreign Language Editions Italian and Spanish editions of the Parasol Protectorate are unlikely to continue to be published for legal reasons. Would you like to find foreign translations? They occasionally turn up on Amazon and Gail donates all of hers, signed, to the Worldbuilders charity. UK & Commonwealth *''Soulless'' ~ September 2010 *''Changeless'' ~ September 2010 *''Blameless'' ~ September 2010 *''Heartless'' ~ July 2011 *''Timeless'' ~ July 2011 Brazil ~ Editora Valentina *''Alma?'' ~ 2012 *''Metamorphose?'' ~ 2013 *''Inocencia?'' ~ 2014 *''Coracao?'' ~ April 8, 2016 *(Timeless) ~ unknown Denmark ~ Forlaget Tellerup *''Sjælesluger'' ~ September 2019 *''Forbandelsesbryder'' ~ out *(Blameless) ~ out France ~ Orbit France / Calmann Levy *''Sans Âme'' ~ January 2011 *''Sans Ame (audiobook) *Sans Forme'' ~ November 2011 *''Sans Honte'' ~ April 2012 *''Sans Coeur'' ~ November 2012 *''Sans Âge'' ~ April 2013 Germany ~ Blanvalet *''Glühende Dunkelheit'' ~ May 2011 (Glowing Night) *''Glühende Dunkelheit (audiobook) *Brennende Finsternis'' ~ September 2011 (Ignited Darkness) *''Entflammte Nacht'' ~ July 2011 (Burning Night) *''Feurige Schatten'' ~ April 2012 (Fiery Shade) *''Sengendes Zwielicht'' ~ November 2012 (Searing Twilight) German hardcover editions ~ Weltbild *(Soulless) ~ February 2013 *(Changeless) ~ out *(Blameless) ~ out *(Heartless) ~ unknown *(Timeless) ~ unknown Hungary ~ Konyvmolykepzo *''Lélektelen'' ~ November 2011 *(Changeless) ~ Summer 2013 *''Szégyentelen'' ~ out *(Heartless) ~ 2016 Italy ~ Baldina & Castoldi *''Soulless'' ~ March 2011 *''Changeless'' ~ out *''Blameless'' ~ unknown *''Heartless'' ~ unknown *''Timeless'' ~ unknown *Italian and Spanish editions of the Parasol Protectorate are unlikely to continue to be published for legal reasons. Japan ~ Hayakawa *(Soulless) ~ April 2011 *(Changeless) ~ June 2011 *(Blameless) ~ December 2011 *(Heartless) ~ April 2012 *(Timeless) ~ Fall 2013 Poland ~ Proszynski Ska S.A. *''Bezduszna'' ~ March 2011 *''Bezzmienna'' ~ June 2011 *''Bezgrzeszna'' ~ March 2012 *''Bezwzgledna'' ~ out Spain ~ Versatil *''Sin Alma'' ~ November 2010 *''Changeless'' ~ October 2011 *''Blameless'' ~ April 2012 *Italian and Spanish editions of the Parasol Protectorate are unlikely to continue to be published for legal reasons. Sweden ~ Styxx Fantasy *''Själlös'' ~ March 2012 *''Chanslös'' ~ Winter 2013 *''Hemlös'' ~ unknown Taiwan ~ (Publisher Name Unknown) *''Soulless'' ~ January 2012 *''Changeless'' ~ Unknown *''Blameless'' ~ Unknown *''Heartless'' ~ Unknown *''Timeless'' ~ Unknown Thailand ~ KaeKwarn *''Soulless'' ~ January 2012 *''Changeless'' ~ April 2017 *''Blameless'' ~ April 2017 *''Heartless'' ~ April 2017 *''Timeless'' ~ April 2017 Turkey ~ Artemis Yayinlari *''Soulless'' ~ unknown *''Changeless'' ~ unknown *''Blameless'' ~ unknown Russia ~ Olma Press *''Soulless'' ~ unknown *''Changeless'' ~ unknown *''Blameless'' ~ unknown Praise * "Spectacular debut novel. " ~ Romantic Times (4.5/5 stars) * "Carriger debuts brilliantly with a blend of Victorian romance, screwball comedy of manners and alternate history." ~ star review in Publishers Weekly * "... perhaps the most original twist on vampire and werewolf mythology to ever appear in the genre." ~ formerly RobWillReview now DreamPunk Extras * Some Parasol Protectorate Extras including research links! * The SF Book Club created two beautiful omnibus editions called the Parasol Protectorate Vol. 1 & 2. * A blog post about pronouncing names in the Parasol Protectorate series. * Catch Gail playing at casting director for Soulless over on My Book, The Movie. * A blog post regarding the Parasol Protectorate timeline. * Fun fake covers for the Parasol Protectorate series. * Parasol Protectorate Q&A: What year do the books take place? * Parasol Protectorate gets optioned for tv. * Gail discusses the German editions and again. * Gail discusses the Japanese editions. * Gail discusses what happened to the Italian and Spanish series. * Pinterest Character Board for the Parasol Protectorate Series. * Blameless Extra: Notes on the Knights Templar * Timeless Research: Riots in Egypt . . . in 1882 * Dressing Alexia ~ From the Foundation Up * Podcasts for Characters * Soulless Victorian Dress Up Doll * Want a dress-up doll for Lord Akeldama? Here's a great option from Doll Divine ~ Dandy Maker * Timeless Steampunk Clock App * For recipes based on the food in the Parasol Protectorate books Visit The Tentacle & Treacle Victorian cooking blog * Download a copy of Gail's .PDF character dossier used by the Soulless Paper Doll designer, all about Alexia and her dresses, backgrounds & facial expressions. * And lastly Alexia talks with (shockingly forward) newcomer Jane True. * Alexia's London: Supper October 9, 1876 * Your Parasol Protectorate Name * Changeless Extras - Deleted Scenes * ''Blameless ''Extras - Deleted Scenes * All Gail's Books Category:Books Category:Book Series Category:Parasol Protectorate Series